ReVamped
by BerserkerNobody
Summary: -REWRITTEN- Okay; a vampire, a succubus, and a dream eater enter the richest, most extravagant high school in all of Japan...something's up, and it's not the ceiling. WARNING! MANY OCS. And yuri, if you no like then shoo.
1. The Host Club

French Kissing Vampires

**Summary**: If you were a vampire, how would you go about exterminating dangerous supernatural creatures without anyone catching on? Especially the brightest, richest, and good-looking members of the Host Club? Warning! There is yuri, if you don'ts like it, then don't read. This is FULL of OCs.

I AM BACK. I ma so so so so so so so sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrry my dear readers! I found the story on my laptop a couple days back and I had to re-write it! I'm sorry for deleting it so abruptly; a bunch of family issues and problems came up.

Chapter One:

Meet the Club

A normal day at the Host Club…

Tamaki's Square…

"Tamaki," A first year girl asked as she turned toward the famed blonde. "It's great to see you again."

"But, my dazzling princess," Tamaki cooed as he tilted the young girl's chin up to stare into her sapphire eyes, "It has felt like a thousand years since we last met, though it was only yesterday…"

All the girls sitting at Tamaki's hosting square squealed at the handsomeness. "Kya~!"

With Honey and Mori at Cake Central…

"Hi, girls!" Honey giggled as he leaped onto the blushing girls' laps, "It's great to see you all again!"

"Kya~!"

-Apparently the girls there aren't hard to satisfy…-

"So, Mori," A shy girl asked as she scooted her chair closer to the silent giant, "I-I made you a biscuit in cooking class, p-please accept it!"

Mori merely looked at the girl and smiled an itty-bitty smile. "Thanks…"

"Kya~!"

-Yeah…not hard at all…-

With the Twins Twincest Fest…

"-And then he slipped and fell into the fountain, soaking his clothes!" Hikaru laughed as he leaned forward from laughing so hard. "You should have seen his face!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru whined as he let a tinge of pink dust his ivory cheeks, "I thought you said you would never tell anyone that! I thought I could trust you…"

"Kaoru," Hikaru held the side of Kaoru's face as he came dangerously close to the other's lips. "I only wanted to tell them about how nice you looked after you had to take off all your soaked clothes…"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru whispered as his eyes drooped half-way, going from dusty pink to a deep scarlet. "Not here, everyone's watching!"

"I don't care, no one minds," Hikaru continued as he licked his lips tautly.

"Kya~!" A girl fainted from blood-loss as others swooned and squealed.

-Oh, the wonders of yaoi are so enchanting.-

Haruhi's Common Corner…

"So Haruhi how was your day?" Momoka asked YET AGAIN.

"Well, I haven't done much yet. I was really just looking forward to seeing you girls again," Haruhi said as she flashed her signature smile before adding an insensitive comment, "and dreading seeing Tamaki again."

"Kya~, Haruhi you're so sweet!"

-True that, true that…-

Kyoya's Bermuda Triangle… Enter and never be seen again…

'_Clack, clack, clack, clack-_'

Kyoya looks up at where the author would be, "You know I have no customers right now, what do you want?"

-You found me…oh well. I expected nothing but the best from the best.-

Kyoya frowned, "Don't lie to me, authoress. I know you hate me."

-I only do what I think is right, I never said anything about it being, right.-

"Fine then, be stupid. I don't have time for your illogical antics." Kyoya sighed as he closed his laptop and stood up regally. "I am sorry, but it's that time again."

"Awwwwww," The females in the room whined as they began to pick up their bags and say their goodbyes.

The moment the girls all left (minus Haruhi), everyone sighed in relief.

"Another day gone and done, eh Lord?" The twins chorused as they began to pester the poor tall blonde, script rehearsed daily. "Too bad Haruhi isn't our maid, right Kaoru."

"Yeah, Hikaru. Just think about it, Haruhi in a French maid costume," And then the three boys began to day-dream with drool hanging down their chins.

**In the twins and Tamaki's mind theatre…**

_Haruhi stood in an adorable pose, a hand cupping her cheek and winking, and was wearing a skimpy French maid outfit._

"_Ha-ha~!" The Haruhi let a cute little laugh, kicking her leg out to the side_

**Back to the real world….**

"You're so CUTEEEEEEEE!" Tamaki cried out as he spun Haruhi around in circles. "You're the best daughter ever!"

-_Creaaaaaaak_-

The huge entry doors opened an inch, causing everyone to freeze in place.

A girl with long blonde hair popped her head into the gap and was immediately greeted by rose petals.

The host club had somehow gotten into their greeting position in mere seconds, all standing around Tamaki in his chair. "Welcome…"  
The girl took a couple steps forward, but was totally ignoring the hosts, gazing up at the crystal chandelier.

"Princess," Tamaki called out, hand outstretched in hope of catching her attention. "Hello…"

No response, the girl was admiring the vase that Haruhi broke only days ago, then turned to examine a large painting of a tulip meadow.

"Princess?"

Again, no response.

"Ahem?" Tamaki coughed into his fist, blatantly feeling insulted.

And then the girl's head whipped to the side, finally realized she wasn't the only one there.

She waved meekly as a hello, and trotted over to the group.

"Well, hello there princess," Tamaki chuckled as he walked up to the shy girl. "I haven't seen you here before, are you new here to Ouran?"

"She is," Kyoya answered for the girl before she could open her mouth. "That is Margarita Liddell; she is a foreign exchange student."

"Foreign?" Tamaki exclaimed as he held her hand in his, and kissed the back of her palm, "It certainly a pleasure to meet someone else from out of the country, Margarita~. You have such a lovely name, only suited for someone as lovely as you."

Instead of the normal reaction, Margarita just titled her head in confusion and asked with extreme caution, "Que…faites-vous?"

Tamaki was very surprised at the change in languages, his eyes widened and he leaned in toward her in disbelief. "Vous parlez français?"

Margarita nodded, obviously elated as she began to speak very quickly and was gesturing wildly, to which only Tamaki could understand.

"As you can see," Kyoya began as he nudged his glasses, "Margarita can speak French, so I guess she must have gotten lost."

(A/N: From here on, everything in French will be in italics.)

"_Your hair is so beautiful, like golden threads spun into a gorgeous tapestry," _Tamaki flirted as he leaned close and held her hands by her fingertips.

Margarita's cheeks flushed and her now visible eyes were shown to be a light brown, almost amber. Then turning away from Tamaki, she unconsciously licked her chapped lips. "_What's your name? I'm Margarita."_

"_Ah, my apologies princess," _Tamaki released her hands and bowed with a flourish. "_I am Tamaki Suoh."  
_"What are they saying?" Haruhi questioned as she slouched against a column, clearly bored. "I can't understand a word they say…"

"MOMMA!" A shrill voice shrieked through the halls, causing everyone to freeze in place again.

"I found you a rose bush! It's painted, like, twenty different colors!"

"MARGARITA!" Another, deeper and more masculine voice yelled. "You better not be admiring random artifacts, or so help me I'll stab you to death with a fork!"  
Margarita squealed in fear and ran behind Mori for cover, since she could hide behind the silent giant. "_I don't know what he said; just don't let Jun get me!"_

At that moment, the doors burst open, revealing two boys, a blonde and a dark-skinned brunette.

"H-hello," The blonde asked as his face was red from sprinting. "Have any of you seen a blonde chick walking around speaking French?" _

I'm still REALLY sorry, but if you could please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated.


	2. Meet the Liddells

French Kissing Re:Vampires

Chapter 2

Meet the Liddells

Thank you all so much!

**Key**

Japanese= What's up?

French= _What's up?_

English= What's up?

-0-

"Where's mom?" The darker boy yelled as he began to run in circles, "OMG! What if she got kidnapped?! I can't go a day with my mom!"

"Don't mind him," The blonde waved, "He's still traumatized from when he was dropped on his head as a child."

"You were dropped on your head?" Haruhi asked as she stepped towards the darker boy.

"I wanna see momma!" Hisoka replied as he rubbed his hands together, "She promised to make me cookies!"

Everyone sweatdropped at how excited Hisoka was.

"Wait, who's-" Hikaru began as he popped out to the left from behind Haruhi.

"-your momma?" Kaoru finished as he too popped out from behind Haruhi, but to the left.

"My momma is rita!" Hisoka cheered as he fist pumped. "She makes cookies!"

"What!? Everyone yelled as they took a step back (-expect Mori. He would have stepped on Margarita…-)

"He's just kidding!" The blonde exclaimed as he shoved Hisoka to the side, "He just likes to mess with people's heads. He claims Margarita is his mother, but she's just a close friend."

"And who are you?" Honey asked as he jumped onto Haruhi's back, almost knocking her over. "You didn't tell us your name…"

"My name is Jun," the blonde sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "So, have you seen Margarita or not? We have to leave soon."

"Are you three related to each other?" Tamaki asked as he tapped a finger to his chin.

"I'm sorry," Margarita squeaked in English as she peaked out from behind Mori. "I got lost after getting chased by my targets. I almost didn't make it out alive."

Jun was blank faced, but responded professionally back to the blonde. "Did you reveal any information to them?"

"Not at all! I was careful, but they just caught me off guard!" Margarita hissed as she crossed her arms over her chest, stomping over to Jun, leaving Mori by himself.

Jun sighed then, only this time looking worried. "Are you okay now?"

"I am fine now, I found this place and the blonde one, Tamaki, can speak French with me!" Margarita smiled as she stepped towards the two.

Hisoka squat down to Honey's height, ruffling his golden locks of hair, "I am very surprised, little guy. I didn't think people so young could learn such complex languages!"

Honey, instead of correcting her about his age, just shoved his stuffed bunny in Hisoka's face. "Isn't Usa-chan cute?"

"Omg!" Hisoka squealed and pinched Honey's cheeks, acting girlish as he cooed over the senior. "It's so adorable~!"

"Umm, I meant the other blonde, Hisoka," Margarita sweatdropped and pointed to where Tamaki stood, "This one…"

Hisoka looked up to see Tamaki and grinned a little too psychotically. "Hiya, Blondie! I'm going to eat your soul!"

Tamaki paled, "_Sacre_ _blu…" _And then he hit the floor in a dead faint, and you could see is ghost flying out of his mouth.

Hisoka then walked over to Tamaki's unconscious body and began poking him with a stick. "I think he's dead guys! But I don't see a blue soul for me to eat at all…"

Jun groaned and threw his shoe at Hisoka. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are not in Soul Eater?!"

The shoe hit the back of Hisoka's head with a resounding thunk, knocking him out.

"Dammit," Jun sweatdropped before picking Hisoka up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Margarita."

"Yes?" Margarita struggled to say in Japanese, but seemed to be trying very hard to not let her accent show.

"_Come,"_ Jun tried to say in French as he gestured her to follow. As Jun shifted Hisoka's weight, he turned to address the Host Club. "I don't know any of your names, but thanks for the help. Hopefully we won't bother you again."

"Bye!" Margarita waved back sheepishly, voice thick with her accent and struggling to think what to say next. "I-I come next d-day, o-okay?"

"Good-bye_, _Rita-chan!" Honey waved as he grinned sweetly, rubbing his now sore cheeks.

"Later, Margarita~," The twins stretched out her name teasingly, making Margarita flush scarlet.

Haruhi and Mori just waved, not needing words to express their good-byes.

"Later, see ya guys tomorrow," Jun held up his hand as a sign of good-bye as he walked away, Margarita jogging after him to catch up.

"Well, Hikaru," Kaoru smirked as he leaned on Hikaru's shoulder. "I think we found a 'French' maid for the club."

**-BREAKLINE-**

I'm so sorry the chapter is so short, I might just combine chapters 1 and 2.

Thank you all! I'm so touched, please leave a review, I'll give out digital cookies!

To answer all the reviews questions, yes Haruhi will be paired up with one of the girls. But the one she'll be with hasn't made her appearance yet.

The question of the identidies of the two guys have been revealed in this chapter.


End file.
